never in my life
by tigertrin07
Summary: colin was a different girl. well... to her. she didn't have friends, nor did she want any. she was a foster kid, though she was 19. she took joy in cutting herself. but one day when she was walking through the woods, she found herself in Camelot. that's where she will finally have to learn to trust and to love. fem!merlin/Arthur. this is my first real story please go easy on me.
1. getting to know colin

Colin was a different girl. Well... to her. She didn't have friends, nor did she want any. She was a foster kid, though she was 19. She took joy in cutting herself. But one day when she was walking through the woods, she found herself in Camelot. That's where she will finally have to learn to trust and to love. Fem!merlin/Arthur. This is my first real story please go easy on me.

**This is my first real story so please go easy on me! R&R**

Colin was different girl. She knew this, of course. When she was born she was put into foster care, then as she got older she was bullied. She was 10 when she started cutting herself, though she didn't do every day, only when she needed it. She never had friends nor did she want any. She was very bold though. She told people off no matter who they were.

But just because she didn't have friends didn't mean nobody liked her. She was so beautiful, she was told before by lots of people, but decided to ignore them. She black hair, so black it was almost darker than the sky. Very pale skin, but she lived North Carolina, where a lot of people are very tan. Bright blue eyes, like the sky. She was tall but not too tall, she had curves that were covered by her clothes. Very skinny but she didn't look sick she had some meat on her bones.

Her favorite clothes were her black leather pants that fit just right. Her black tank top, with gold letters that say _'love kills slowly'_. Her gray sweater and her black boots that had no heels. Her fanDora, black of course with gray strap. Her make-up was Smokey eye, black eye liner, and red lipstick.

She was very different indeed. But she liked it this way. So after her job at the café, she decided to take a walk her week had been boring. She walked till is was dark. She pulled out her phone to check what time it was. 10:00, "woe, I walked that long." She said. She was getting tired, she needed to heard back. ' but wait, where am i?' she thought to herself. Her eyes started getting heaver, next thing she knew it was dark.


	2. getting to know merlin

Colin woke up with a groan. "Mmmm, where am I?" she thought when she opened her eyes. It was bright out, 'great'. When she got up off the ground she noticed it was different. She turned around looking at her surroundings. "Hello, Colin" a sweet voice said. Colin turned around.

There was a really pretty woman behind her." Hello, do you know where I'm at?" she asked. "Yes, you're in Camelot." The woman said. Her eyes widened at the name. Camelot where the wizard merlin and the once and future ruled." Are you sure?" she asked quietly "yes dear, I'm sure. There is no need to worry though. You have brought back to this time, because this is your time" she said in a sweet but strong voice "what!" Colin had no idea what she was talking about this isn't right her time was in 2013." I know it's hard to believe but it's true. Your name here is merlin" ok now she sounded crazy." My name is Colin, not merlin"

"Your name here is merlin" she said again. "I know it hard to believe but everything is going to get better. But all you need to know right now is that your name is merlin and that you are on your way to Camelot." Then everything went black again

This time when she woke up she was in a forest. She picked up her back pack up and started to Camelot. Once she arrived, she was looking around. Everything was interesting. She got the the courtyard and saw uther pendragon execute somebody for using magic. 'oh no' why would mother send me to a place that kills if you have magic. After a woman proclaimed to get revenge on uther for killing her son she walked off to find guias.


	3. uncle guias

**I'm sorry for the really short chapters im trying; anyways I'll try to make this longer promise! Please review**

Ok so staying in Camelot isn't that all fun the first thing I saw was a person being killed. Then a woman proclaims revenge can my day get any better? I opened guias door to see if he was there I didn't noticed anybody. "Uncle Guias"? I ask. That's when I look up at the bookshelves and see him there 'oh'

"Uncle Guias" I said just a little bit louder. He turned around and put too much weight on the rails and they gave out. He fell, on that my eyes turned gold and slowed down time. I looked for something for him to land on and spotted a bed and my eyes turned gold again and put it under him.

"Ahhh" he landed 'whew' I thought. 'thank god', he got up looked around then he spotted me. "What did you just do"? He asked "erm….that had nothing to do to me" hopefully he wouldn't tell I was lying. "Don't lie to me girl, I know what it was I just want to learn where you got it from" he said. 'Crap'." Em I didn't learn" I said "are you lying again?" he asked in an arthortive voice. "What do you want me to say"? I asked because I was done with the argument. "The truth!" "I was born like this" I yelled. "That's impossible, who are you?" "I'm merlin" "huniths daughter" he asked in a 'woe' kind of voice. I nodded my head. "but you're not to be here until Wednesday". "Erm… uncle guias it is Wednesday". "oh, well you better put your stuff up there" he pointed to a small room." Oh, I have this letter for your" I opened my back pack up and got the letter out and gave it to him. I was walking when I stoped "you want say anything about the..er…"."no, but merlin I should say thank you" I nodded at him.

once I got all my stuff placed, which wasn't much, I got up on a crate and opened up the window. it was so beautiful, the lights and everything. I just hope I can actually call this place home for awhile. I still got the memories of being colin, but im merlin in this world so that's how its going to be. maybe tomorrow guias will have some work for me I hope so, I don't really want to be bored.


	4. a new day a new life

**Im sorry for updating late but im mostly a reader on here not a writer…. Sorry. Ill try and try to make this long but there is no telling. Ok I have something to tell, im gonna writethe story based off the show of course but im gonna do it differently I hope that's ok and I don't know how to spell the enchantments or spells so im gonna just say what it does im sorry about that to! Anyways lets get on with the story!**

**3****rd**** person**

There was a deep voice that awoke merlin from her dream. 'merlin, merlin'. She sat up, looked around and remembered what happened. She got up and walked over to the cupboard to get her clothes out.

'funny' she thought as she looked into the tiny space 'I don't remember putting leather outfits in here' **(a/n: stuff like this is gonna happen since she really just got the merlin world. I hope this is ok. You will see where this is going in a little bit!) **she was trying to find her other clothes but it seems as if the disappeared. She went back to the cupboard to get the leather outfits out and try them on.

Surprizingly they all fit her, so she put on the black leather pants which fit her well, almost to well. She put on a leather corset, which she thought that would go well with the black pants. She found some leather boots at the end of her bed. They were knee-high and the laces came up to about her shin. She walked over to the mirror to brush her hair. 'wow, my hair looks like a rats nest' she thought.

Once she finally got it brush through it felt like fine silk. She looked over herself once more. As she walked through the kichen she could smell something she never smelt before.She walked over to the wooden bench and sat down. She was lost in thought so she didn't hear guias call her.

"merlin!" he said a little louder, that caught her attention. "yes, guias?" she asked. "I brought you some water, you didn't wash last night" guias said, looking at her outfit. "right, thank you guias." He sat something in front of her that she had never seen before, but none the less took a bite of it. It was better than she thought it would be. Why she was destracted by the food, guias had knocked over the bucket of water.

She saw it fall from the corner of her eye, as instinct she shot up out the set and put her hand out to will it to stop. Guias gasped in surprise. "how did you do that? Did you enchant a spell in your mind?" he said. "I don't know any spells!" merlin said, letting the bucket got and spill the water every where. "it just happens", she went over to the mop and bucket and started to clean the mess up. "well we better keep you out of trouble, why don't you go explore for awhile" he suggested. She thought for minute and nodded. As she headed out the door she was stopped by guias' voice. "and merlin" she turned towards him, "here". There in his hands was a sandwhich. She took it and headed out to do some exploreing.

**As you notice ive changed some things and im sorry if you don't like it or it don't sound right. Anyways I do hope you like it! Read and review please!**

products/954884-faux-leather-vest-corset - this is what the corset looked like


End file.
